


Who Broke It?!

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: CARMEN HOW DARE YOU?!, Carmen is such a troll and she’s so fun to write lol, I wrote this because why the hell not??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Who broke the damn coffee machine?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Who Broke It?!

**Author’s Note: Okay, so I made this crack fic after watching an animatic of a skit that’s from a while ago. It’s been old enough for Magic to use it in her series of the VILE home videos.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

All of the members of Team Red (minus Mime Bomb) gathered around the coffee table in a team meeting that Carmen had said was mandatory they go to. 

Carmen sighed, looking at everyone who was there. She pointed her index finger at the broken coffee maker. 

“So..who broke it?” Carmen asked, glancing at all of them. “I’m not mad, I just wanna know.” 

Antonio took a deep breath. “I broke it-” 

“No, no you didn’t.” Carmen interrupted him, craning her head towards Ivy. 

“Don’t look at me! What about Jean-Paul?” Ivy said. 

Jean-Paul scoffed. “I didn’t break it!” 

“How did you know it’s broken?” Ivy interrogated, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Because it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s broken!” Jean-Paul exclaimed, waving his hands frantically towards the machine. 

Ivy hummed. “Suspicious..” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“If it matters, probably does not, but Sheena was the last one who used it.” Zack said, shrugging. 

Sheena looked over at Zack, clearly offended. 

“Why? I don’t even drink that crap!” She shouted, starting to get fired up. 

“Then what were you doing by the coffee maker earlier?” Zack asked, somewhat suspicious as to why Sheena was there if she didn’t break the coffee maker. 

“Using the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that, dumbass!” Sheena said, rolling her eyes at the red headed boy. 

“...Okay, let me pay for it, Carmen.” Antonio said, getting nervous about a fight breaking out. 

Carmen shook her head. “No, who broke it?” 

“Mime Bomb has been out for quite a while..” Zack said guiltily, not wanting to get his friend in trouble. 

“Really?” Sheena asked. 

“Yes, really!” Zack clapped back. 

Everyone starts to fight over who broke the coffee machine, and Carmen is speaking with Chase.

She smiled smugly at him. “I broke it. It burned my hand, so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they’ll be at each other’s throats with war paint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.” 

Chase facepalmed. Knowing that Carmen will probably be right about that. 

‘This place is going to be a warzone.’ He thought to himself, as all the other members of Team Red started fighting.

* * *

**Welp..the HQ is gonna turn into a real warzone now. Brace yourselves!**

**Please tell me what you think in the comments! Also, if you have any skits you want me to write for Team Red or VILE, let me know in the comments as well!**

**See y’all next time!**

  * **Bree**





End file.
